


My Disappointment & You

by GigglingWitch



Series: Poetry of the Heart [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Disappointment, Gen, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglingWitch/pseuds/GigglingWitch
Summary: Time after time after time he promises to be there and yet time after time after time he fails to show up...





	My Disappointment & You

I look out

Into the crowd

Looking for you

Hoping to see you

I search

And search

But I can’t find

Your face

In all the crowd

The one person

I wanted to see

I couldn’t find

Left with

My disappointment

I begin to think

Of all the times

You’ve broken your word


End file.
